HBRa3
The HBRa3 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer The HBRa3 is a standard assault rifle with medium damage and high vertical recoil. Although the vertical recoil is high, it is easily controllable. The gun's first 3 rounds fire faster than the rest, making it best used in a burst fashion or in close quarters if surprised by an enemy. The HBRa3's manageable recoil and decent range make it an excellent weapon to use at medium ranges. The irons sights can be seen as quite obtrusive, and using an optic is recommended for using the gun at longer ranges for a clearer view on target. Shorter range optics, such as the Red Dot Sight and Target Enhancer will help the weapon in mid-range combat. The longer range ACOG Scope can also be a benefit to the gun for longer range firefights. The Hybrid Optic can be utilised for a good medium between these two ranges. The weapon has average hip-fire spread, however it is nothing special, and not one of the Assault Rifles' strong suits. This makes the Laser Sight an optional choice, but greatly useful if using the weapon in close quarters often. Utilizing the Quickdraw Grip and Stock can aid the weapons speed, in both close quarters and ranged combat. The Quickdraw Grip, coupled with the weapons high handling skill allow the player to aim down their sights quickly, allowing for quick targeting giving the edge in many gunfights as the player will be able to line up a shot a faster. This can also be the case in close quarters if the player wishes to aim the gun as opposed to fire from the hip. The Stock allows for similar goals by letting the player move faster making them harder to hit at range, and be less of an easy target in close quarters if aiming. Reload times are manageable and the rate of fire is low enough that Dual Mags and Extended Mags are not a necessity, but are useful should the player use the weapon for extended periods of fire or have to reload in the middle of combat. Utilizing the Foregrip can lower the moderate recoil to to a much lower amount, making the weapon far better at range due to more manageable recoil, allowing more shots to reliably to hit their target. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire (in Exo Survival only) Supply Drop Variants *'Insanity Elite' (Fire Rate +2, Damage +1, Handling -1, no optical attachments) *'Bear Fist Elite' (Integrated Red Dot Sight, Handling +2, Accuracy -1, Range -1) *'Cowboy Professional' (Integrated Dual Mags, Accuracy -1) *'Raider Professional' (Fire Rate +1, Mobility +1, Accuracy -1, Magazine Capacity -4 rounds) *'Superlite Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Competition Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'Adapter Enlisted' (Handling +1, Accuracy -1) *'Sport Enlisted' (Accuracy +1, Range -1) *'Average Joe (300 kills)' (Damage +-1, Range +1, Handling -2) *'Lead Launcher' out Weapon Proficiency in Exo Survival (Accuracy +1, Handling +1, Fire Rate -2) Gallery HBRa3 AW.png HBRa3 iron sights AW.png HBRa3 ACOG Scope ADS AW.png|Aiming with the ACOG Scope. HBRa3 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the HBRa3. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles